


are you watching?

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [7]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Bromance, Episode Related, Episode: Have You Met Leonard Knox?, Episode: s01e07 Have You Met Leonard Knox?, Gen, Non-Explicit, Porn Watching, Ten Week Countdown, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "There may well be bruises on his bruises. Allison is annoyingly perky and unphased despite a sheen of sweat that just makes her radiant (somehow) and the fact that she just destroyed him on the tennis court."Allison teaches Jay how to play tennis. Then she schools him a little more.





	are you watching?

**Author's Note:**

> The absolute freedom I get from only getting about 25 hits on any one on my works in this fandom is that I write whatever I feel like. It has gone to my head.

There may well be bruises on his bruises. Allison is annoyingly perky and unphased despite a sheen of sweat that just makes her radiant  _ (somehow)  _ and the fact that she just destroyed him on the tennis court.

 

“It builds character.” She calls out to him from crouching in front of his fridge, fishing out some water bottles.

 

He is trying to dissolve into his couch pillows. 

 

“Character. Sure. Character. I feel built. Like how you gut a house before you renovate it. Built.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Allison flops down on the couch next to him and hands him a water. He debates just pouring it over his head.

 

“Are you okay with me handling the remote? You look fit to take a nap and I want to further my victory lap by messing with your settings on Netflix.”

 

“Oh well, if the goal is my continued humiliation then go ahead.” He can already feel his eyelids getting heavier and honestly he could go for a light doze.

 

He wakes up from his decidedly  _ not _ light doze - more so a full on coma - to grunts and moans that so very much like what he and Allison were just doing on the court and oh  _ fuck _ \- Allison has found his porn and is watching it with a vague studious expression.

 

In the binary world of fight or flight, Jay has always been a freeze. He watches her watching his television for at least a full minute with what he’s sure is a horrified look before she turns her head to catch his gaze. Her look is judgemental. He braces himself.

 

“That woman on the bottom is so obviously faking it I don’t know how you can enjoy this.”

 

Jay blinks. “Um.”

 

Now Allison has a contemplative look. “But the woman on top is  _ really _ working what’s she’s got. Is that the trade off?”

 

He turns his head and stares at the screen for about five seconds before remembering what is playing on it and snapping his head back around to look at Allison.

 

“I think this is where I plead the fifth?”

 

She smiles and looks back at the screen. “I’ll allow it.”

 

Half a minute later she’s frowning again. “Come on! You seduced her away from her husband of three years and now you’re gonna leave her high and dry like that?”

 

No one does a victory lap like Allison Adams, Jay decides. 


End file.
